


Under My Skin

by Starinlight



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starinlight/pseuds/Starinlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minseok's a pretty chill guy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His only problem is one - adorably cute - loud and obnoxious Class President Kim Joonmyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

Minseok’s a pretty chill guy.

 

He’s not one of those loudmouthed kids who sit on the back of the classroom, playing like five years old instead of eighteen, telling dirty jokes to each other and discussing the best ways to get wasted on weekends; neither is he a nerd that has to sit almost touching the white-board, refuses to open his mouth if not for answering a question and gets straight _A_ s on every test.

 

Minseok usually sits on the middle, two chairs away from the class’ back and three from the very front. He likes studying but doesn’t live for it, and struggles to understand his History and English lessons, since he couldn’t be less interested in knowing the whys some Emperor was killed by some council man at some point in Joseon Era, and his pronunciation is plain horrible, something absurd considering he can have a decent conversation in Mandarin – with all of its’ absurd tones – without calling someone’s mother a horse. When the teacher’s distracted he engages in whispered conversations with his best friend Luhan – a Chinese exchange student who for the first two weeks Minseok thought was a perverted girl – and sneaks snacks into his mouth. He likes playing soccer and dancing. Some freshmen would say he’s one of the ‘cool seniors’, not exactly fitting into the jocks category, or the nerds’.

 

It sounds like he’s patronizing every student ever into two, three groups at most, but it’s just a comparison to make a point. In fact, his class can be defined quite simply:

 

There are the loud ones and there are the composed ones, Minseok included in the latter. Not every loud one sits on the back – Luhan is living proof of that, sitting in front of him – and not every composed one sits on the front, like himself. The dynamics are eclectic and they live in peace most of the time, except when Hakyeon – one of the loud ones – decides to hang himself like a monkey on Taekwoon’s – one of the composed ones – shoulder. These days Minseok really wishes the front part of the class ignored the back and vice-versa, if only to preserve his hearing.

 

No one – again, except Luhan – bothers Minseok, and during most of his high school years, he lived in peace.

 

“Minseok-hyung!”

 

Scratch that.

 

There’s definitely someone besides Luhan that torments his life with their mere existence.

 

Class President, also known as Kim Joonmyun.

 

The eighteen year old boy that with short brown hair and constant smile makes Minseok’s life a living hell, both inside and outside the school grounds; he’s on his dancing class and he works just across the street from his house, on a floriculture. He’s always smiling and chatting with every single soul in school, favoring hoobaes and charming the sunbaes. He has this horrible dad-like sense of humor that makes Minseok cringe and his laugh is weird. Joonmyun is the teachers’ pet – he did skip a grade thanks to his marks – and the students’ counselor, the perfect example of maturity and friendliness.

 

Not to Minseok. To Minseok, he’s clingy and childish and a blushing mess; he stumbles on his feet in dance class when the older boy makes a move to help others and his smile always looks too big on his face when Minseok sighs and goes to him. He may not blatantly favor him, but Joonmyun greets him first in the morning, and screams to the other students to shut up when Minseok wants to suggest something for a trip or event. On his birthday he receives more flowers than he can fit inside his house – his mother loves, his dad… not so much – and Joonmyun continuously asks if he wants help in History and English, two of his favorite subjects. He can be walking on the hallways that Joonmyun, if he sees him, will jump on him, dangling from his neck as he babbles endlessly about his day and Minseok’s and if the older wants to eat with him. Minseok can be studying in the library that Joonmyun will appear with his own books, sitting across the other with red cheeks and loud greetings, and inadvertently making the librarian scold them for being noisy. He talks Minseok’s ears off, and his eyes take a heart shape – figuratively – at a mere glance from his object of affection.

 

Yes, to those who still couldn’t deduce:

 

Kim Joonmyun nurtures a freaking huge crush on Kim Minseok, and every living soul in the school knows about it. Luhan laughs his ass off and Jongdae – one year below him – snickers when Joonmyun is close; he’s glad Yixing looks confused or dreamy most of the time, because he can’t bear more annoying jokes about a bunny – apparently Joonmyun doesn’t make the cut for puppy – following him everywhere.

 

Minseok hates it.

 

“Joonmyun-ah” he sighs, easing the strain on his brows. It’s still too early in the morning to properly deal with a bubbly Class President.

 

The flushed younger boy smiles with his too-bright teeth “Good morning!”

 

“Hm” comes the half-hearted, cold answer. Joonmyun clearly deflates, but quickly transforms into Class President, greeting the other students as they enter the classroom.

 

Minseok watches the change with a slight pang of regret on his chest; he didn’t mean to sound aggravated, despite, well… everything.

 

He kind of expected the boy to be a bit more forceful, considering the day and all. Exactly one month ago, Joonmyun had declared his love for Minseok in front of the whole classroom, offering him a wrapped homemade chocolate – Joonmyun comes from a lot of money, so it was unnecessary of him to make it – in form of a heart. Attached to the wrapping was a letter, and to this day, the older still remembers his words; a stuttering mess of half-whispered, half-shouted words.

 

‘ _Minseok-hyung I… I-… I just wanna say that I… You… I mean, I like you very much. Would you like to go out with me?”_

 

That moment, he remained silent, quietly accepting the chocolate; that could only indicate that Minseok was considering the confession, and would answer it in the proper time.

 

Which is today.

 

White Day.

 

To be completely honest, Minseok expected Joonmyun jumping on top of him the minute they crossed eyes, demanding an answer to the Valentine’s Day declaration; the animated, yet common greeting caught him by surprise, his somewhat foul mood changing into one of confused exasperation. Minseok doesn’t like the seemingly calm Joonmyun, who while keeps stealing glances in his direction, doesn’t move out of his way to seek him out. It’s a weird feeling, this one of annoyance over the lack of attention. Normally Minseok would feel annoyed with its’ excess.

 

Maybe it’s better if Joonmyun doesn’t remember what day today is – he can be very responsible, but that doesn’t make him any less air-headed – because Minseok, a month after, still doesn’t know what he’ll say.

 

It’s not as if Minseok hates Joonmyun or anything like that; sure, the Class President can be loud and annoying and with no idea of what personal bubble can signify, but at the same time… it’s cute. The way his eyes disappear into two crescents when he smiles at a particularly bad joke he himself made his whole face illuminating and his smile blinding. He clings gently to Minseok, never imposing much of his weight on the other body, his deceptively weak arms touching just barely the skin, a sort of warm comfort; his voice on Minseok’s ears is soft, ever so loving, whispering excited narratives, from his day to his beloved hoobaes and how Minseok looked good with his hair combed in a spiked quiff. When he’s with Joonmyun, Minseok feels odd: there’s this twisting in the pit of his guts, like nausea, but not exactly unpleasant, just unsettling, in a way he can’t decide if he wants to run away or stay and curl himself around the other boy, who sometimes appears smaller, even though they are the same size. Also, there is the way Joonmyun so tenderly stares at him, as if Minseok is the most precious thing to ever exist in this world; Minseok’s heart tends to go into overdrive, beating erratically on his ribcage, threatening to jump out of his chest.

 

The truth: Minseok hates it. Hates these disconcerting emotions that keep messing up with his heart and mind; he caught himself thinking about the Class President when he’s not near, and an ugly coil – he refuses to think of it as jealously – on his stomach every time he’s near that younger, skinny as hell first-year dude who goes by the name of Oh Sehun, someone with a clear – seriously, is Class President leading that dude on? It’s not possible he hasn’t noticed the hungry gaze or the indiscreet hands – crush on Joonmyun. Minseok won’t admit he enjoys hearing the other’s voice as he lists their duties for the day, and the hand he raises eagerly to answer a problem is adorable. On the floriculture he wears only oversized sweaters – cutely frowning when it falls from one of his shoulders – with old-fashioned prints and hair flopped down, smelling flowers and talking to them, a perfect innocent flower boy image. It’s despicable.

 

Joonmyun can be difficult too; he’s incredibly controlling when determined – his pout in those moments is cute, amusingly – and tends to push people around too much. He is clumsy to the point Minseok wonders why he bothers to try dancing – however to see him doing his best is awe-aspiring; Minseok may or may not smile fondly at him when the younger isn’t aware – and really has a bad taste in humor, often making a joke out of himself. Joonmyun is stressed, loud; a disaster in Math – how he keeps his grades in the subject is a mystery – and predictably, sucks at sports – he has muscles, but that is probably from carrying huge jars of flowers around. Oh, his cooking is terrible, his Valentine’s homemade chocolate hard and too bitter.

 

He smells like tea, oranges and wet grass. His eyes are the color of dark, bittersweet chocolate. His hair is dyed a light brown, slightly red, and cut shorter than most would prefer at this age. He has a minuscule mole on the top of his upper lip. He likes golden and purple. He likes Pirates of the Caribbean and quotes Jack Sparrow flawlessly, but without the humor. His favorite flower is the Tiger Lily, judging how he seems to talk to them the most, and can sometimes be found with one tucked behind his ear. He’s a scaredy cat, really; anything can make him jump and screech like a twelve-year-old girl. His special smile – the one reserved only to him – makes Minseok’s heart miss a beat. Minseok wants to cuddle him every time he acts bunny-like.

 

Minseok isn’t supposed to know all these things and then say he doesn’t feel anything _more_ for the Class President.

 

God, he’s so stupid.

 

How could a chill guy like him fall for such a loud, silly bunny? Even if said bunny is cute, determined, adorably dorky, handso–

 

“Minseok-hyung? Are you alright?” Joonmyun’s sweet voice rings on his ears, high-pitched with worry. During his inner monologue, Minseok had kept cutting holes into his skin, brows furrowed as his eyes were a paradox of vague and intense. Not being how he usually acted, the most likely Class President felt anxious, fearing that something was wrong. Typical Joonmyun.

 

With his lips jutting in a pout and his hair falling messily on his forehead, Joonmyun is adorable. Perhaps the right question is: How could he _not_ go under his skin, turning his insides and making his heart beat faster?

 

The warm smile that creeps its’ way through Minseok’s face is totally unintentional, but absolutely honest; he tilts his body on his desk, stopping mere centimeters from the Class President’s face, which immediately turns bright red.

 

“I would love to go out with you”

 

He answers the question from one month ago, smile transforming into a cocky smirk when Joonmyun’s face flushes deeper, and the normally loud boy goes speechless. Surrounding them, the entire class, loud and quiet alike, cheering and catcalling in the middle of exhaled ‘ _finally_ ’s.

 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, I'm so embarrassed...
> 
> A very, very small White Day fluff which I couldn't finish on time because I got a cold. On Summer. And I honestly wasn't very animated to write with my throat hurting and my nose running. I officially hate fans. They're deadly.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed~
> 
> Happy (very late) White Day~ 
> 
> Ps: My mistakes are my own. Sorry for them~


End file.
